


No Vacation

by merryghoul



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: SmackDown General Manager Paige makes Sasha and Bayley go to WrestleMania 36.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Kudos: 3





	No Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100100 Greek Mythology table. Prompt: Ares.
> 
> 2021 Three Sentences Ficathon: [ Any, any, don't talk to me about forgiveness/my God, just look who's back in business](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9241136#cmt9241136)

"Dude, Paige is here?" Bayley slid her SmackDown Women's Championship belt onto her shoulder again. 

"Yeah, Bay," Sasha said. "And she's the general manager for the night. She's talked to Mandy Rose, Naomi, Lacey Evans..."

"They all want a title shot with me and they need someone who talks about hating me on some talk show no one watches, like Paige, to grant them their title shot."

"Tamina talked to Paige too."

"She can't even wait her turn! How rude."

"We're scheduled to meet with Paige in the ring for a segment next."

Bayley groaned. "Of course she's going to forgive them for losing. I guess we're going to WrestleMania to actually wrestle."

Sasha brushed a few strands out of Bayley's face. "You beat most of them before, Bayley. You can beat whoever Paige chooses for you again. You're the Role Model! Those girls need someone to look up to."


End file.
